Alma Recuperada
by TenkenNoSoujiro
Summary: A redoma de cristal que protegia o delicado mundo de Soujiro estilhaçase em mil pedaços, e aquele que fora outrora o assassino perfeito,Tenken no Soujiro,volta a descobrir a alegria e a dor da vida,depois de tantos anos de vida desapaixonada.Pls R
1. Rurouni

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. These charaters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Sumário:** A redoma de cristal que protegia o delicado mundo de Soujiro estilhaça-se em mil pedaços, e aquele que fora outrora o assassino perfeito, Tenken no Soujiro, volta a descobrir a alegria e a dor que são fundamentais à existência humana, depois de tantos anos de vida desapaixonada ao serviço de Shishio Makoto.

**Alma Recuperada**

**Capítulo I**

O Outono havia finalmente chegado, e com ele os primeiros ventos frios. As folhas, que durante a primavera haviam florescido verdes e frescas, pendendo orgulhosamente nos ramos de cada árvore, dançavam agora, amarelecidas, num misto de alegria e tristeza pelos ares. O céu, antes coberto de nuvens brancas e recortadas, como se de um manto do mais puro algodão se tratasse, apresentava-se agora cinzento até onde a vista alcançava, deixando por vezes passar os raios de um sol frágil, quase moribundo.  
Soujiro havia palmilhado os caminhos do Norte durante dois meses depois da derrota frente a Kenshin Himura, e da morte daquele que fora o seu mentor, Shishio Makoto. O caminho que se apresentava diante de si, embora levemente lamacento devido ás suaves primeiras chuvas que se começavam a fazer sentir com a chegada do outono, não era tão tortuoso como o caminho que o seu espírito se havia proposto a percorrer em busca de uma verdade. Mas apenas o tempo o poderia guiar através de caminho tão complexo, repleto de bifurcações e armadilhas.

Sabendo-se procurado pelo Governo Meiji, que procurava ocultar cada sangrento traço de História que Shishio Makoto tentara criar na sua busca pelo poder do país, Soujiro viajara pelos caminhos menos frequentados. Na companhia do céu do estio, dos quentes raios de sol e das canções dos pássaros durante o dia e do luar prateado, do uivo dos lobos e das silenciosas canções das aves nocturnas durante a noite.

"Nunca tinha reparado na canção dos pássaros durante o Verão, nem no som do vento entre as folhas das árvores..." pensou Soujiro, agachando-se para tomar um trago da água límpida e fresca que corria num pequeno riacho - "...talvez tenha perdido demasiadas coisas." A água tinha um gosto delicioso, algo que nunca havia notado durante toda a sua vida de morte desapaixonada. Mas agora, aquele que fora conhecido e temido sob o pseudónimo de "Espada Celestial", caminhava livremente entre as árvores vestidas de cores outonais. A criança que se havia escondido nos escuros confins da alma do jovem guerreiro manifestava-se agora abertamente ao mundo, e cada dia trazia a Soujiro uma nova descoberta. E ele vivia cada uma de forma intensa e apaixonada, como se tentasse compensar-se a si próprio por anos de indiferença face ao mundo que o rodeava: e, pela primeira vez em longos anos, sorria sinceramente.

Mas cada dia trazia-lhe também os fantasmas e o seu olhar – normalmente sereno e vazio de dor, dada a rapidez e eficácia do seu Tenken, ora aterrorizado ao constatarem que estranha e subitamente se encontravam face ao mensageiro das suas mortes. Os crepúsculos outonais avivam-lhe a memória do sangue derramado pela sua lâmina, lançando arrepios através da sua espinha. Seria culpa? A culpa era um sentimento demasiado novo para o jovem, que o confundia e desesperava, enquanto tentava lidar com ele e o único alivio provinha da busca que agora empreendia pela verdade da sua vida. Da busca pelas mesmas respostas que Kenshin Himura e Shishio Makoto haviam encontrado no seu caminho, embora de formas radicalmente diferentes.

Sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore, sobre o macio tapete de folhas amarelecidas. Ao fundo as crianças brincavam e conversavam alegremente, produzindo um som quebradiço ao pisarem as folhas secas e frágeis. Soujiro sorriu, pondo de lado todos os sentimentos de culpa, apreciando cada gesto inocente do grupo de crianças que corriam e pulavam ao longo da estrada estreita. Por vezes, uma delas caía por terra e lançava um grito de dor, seguido de soluços e lágrimas, ao que as outras crianças ora acudiam, aflitas, ora riam, na sua inocência. Soujiro deu por si a desejar participar das brincadeiras e dos jogos que os pequenos faziam.

--  
"Seu preguiçoso!" - soou o grito, seguido do inevitável pontapé, de violência tal que o pequeno Soujiro voou contra as portas de correr, quebrando-as sobre o seu peso e aterrando duramente do lado de fora da casa.

"Mandei-te que levasses cem fardos de arroz para o silo hoje! Não me digas que não o podes fazer; se eu te mandei que o fizesses, apenas tens que o fazer." o homem, corpolento e exalando um forte odor a alcool, levou a garrafa de sakê aos lábios, tomando um trago. Soujiro sentou-se a custo, baixando o seu olhar, meio encoberto pelos seus cabelos negros. Depois, reunindo toda a coragem que o seu pequeno ser conseguia, ergueu a face e sorriu.

O seu tio enfureceu-se perante o sorriso, e num laivo de raiva, arremessou a pequena garrafa feita de cerâmica contra a cabeça do pequeno Soujiro - "De que te estás a rir?" perguntou ele. A garrafa partiu-se em mil pedaços, e o liquido escorreu através dos cabelos e da face da criança, e salpicou o chão com mil gotas.

"Percebeste? Enquanto não acabares o trabalho que te mandei fazer, não deixarei que entres em casa! Dormirás aí fora esta noite!"

Por esta altura, a restante família havia-se agrupado à volta do homem, atraídos pelos gritos e pela garrafa que se havia despedaçado contra o crânio de Soujiro.

"Calma, pai.", disse a sua filha, colocando uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

"Não te esqueças que ainda tens trabalho para fazer na cozinha." afirmou a esposa, num tom calmo, mas claramente ameaçador.

"...e de massajar os meus ombros!" exclamou o irmão, que segurava o seu _ochoko_.

Soujiro ergueu-se, voltando costas aos seus entes crueis, e caminhou de encontro ás suas tarefas, não menos crueis para os ombros frageis de uma criança.

--

Soujiro estremeceu perante as memórias de infância que teimavam em inundar a sua mente. Se a sorte o tivesse presenteado com pais extremosos em vez de abusadores desumanos, talvez as suas mãos não tivessem sido manchadas com sangue. Talvez também ele tivesse tido a oportunidade de brincar sobre as folhas secas e quebradiças do Outono.

Mas nas suas mãos havia caído também o sangue de pais dedicados, e mais uma vez as memórias afluiram à sua mente, e ás lágrimas inundaram os seus olhos.

--

"Por favor...imploro-lhe! Eu...eu não posso morrer aqui e agora! A...a minha filha e a minha mulher...por favor! Eu faço o que for preciso, mas não..." o fluxo desesperado de palavras teve um fim abrupto num silêncio que só a morte poderia conceder. E esse silêncio tão abrupto fora entregue através da espada de Tenken no Soujiro. Na sua face nenhum traço de emoção, apenas um sorriso vazio e desapaixonado. Colocou a espada na sua _saya_ e voltou costas, abandonando silenciosamente a cena.

--

O jovem cobriu a face com ambas as mãos, sentindo-se corroer por sentimentos maiores que o seu ser. Culpa, desespero e uma sobrecarga de outras emoções que não podia nomear. Soluçou como uma criança pequena que se perde da mão materna numa rua movimentada.

"Porquê? Porquê eu?" perguntou desesperadamente, por entre soluços - "...na realidade...eu nunca...nunca quis...matar ninguém...então porquê?" Do fundo da sua mente veio uma reposta, frágil e longínqua: _Porque se não fosse, este não serias tu. Não serias tu quem estaria a percorrer este caminho, em busca de uma verdade que também outros homens alcançaram. Não serias tu quem estaria a redescobrir todos os dias uma coisa nova. E este és tu.  
_O seu pensamento foi subitamente interrompido por um leve safanão. Soujiro abriu os olhos lacrimejantes para constatar que se encontrava rodeado pelas crianças que brincavam alegremente à beirinha da estrada. "Porque choras, senhor?" perguntou uma das meninas, olhando-o curiosamente. Doutro lado veio a voz "O meu pai contou-me que os homens não choram." Soujiro colocou a sua atenção sobre o rapaz que sorria alegremente. "Toma! É para ti!". Soujiro virou o olhar para a direcção donde vinha a voz doce que o chamava. A menina tinha cabelos longos e castanhos, presos por uma bela fita cor-de-rosa. Os seus olhos cor-de-amendoa eram grandes e gentis, sinceros e doces. Na sua mão uma Camélia de Outono. De branco puro, tal como as nuvens que enchem os céus do verão.

Soujiro tomou a flor nas suas mãos e sorriu docemente. "Obrigado...eh..mas..." - foi interrompido pela menina que lhe disse "agora já não vais chorar, pois não?". Os seus olhos ansiosos procuravam a resposta nos do jovem guerreiro. "Oh! Não, não vou!" exclamou alegremente, esboçando um sorriso sincero, lavando todos os sentimentos de culpa da sua alma. Da mesma forma, as lágrimas secaram sobre a pele do seu rosto, e os seus olhos encheram-se da luz única que apenas o Outono possui.

"Vens brincar connosco?" perguntou a menina que lhe havia oferecido a flor, seguindo-se as perguntas das outras crianças que o rodeavam.

"Oh? Mas eu...eu sou muito grande para as vossas brin..." Soujiro começou, mas foi interrompido pelo rapaz, o único do grupo - "Não tem piada brincar só com elas. Estão sempre a chorar e a queixar-se de tudo..."

A menina de olhos grandes e doces puxou Sou-Chan pela mão. Ele acedeu e seguiu as crianças pela estrada fora, correndo e brincando com eles. Afinal, tudo isto era o que lhe havia sido negado durante toda a sua vida. E agora, ele brincava com outras crianças, sob o céu de outono.

"_Este sou eu, afinal..."_

**Fim do Capítulo 1**

**Agradecimentos**: Misau, por fazer o beta-reading deste capítulo e pelas ideias que me deu relativamente aos próximos desenvolvimentos, à minha namorada que reviu a fic em busca de erros gramaticais.


	2. Redenção

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. These charaters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Sumário:** A redoma de cristal que protegia o delicado mundo de Soujiro estilhaça-se em mil pedaços, e aquele que fora outrora o assassino perfeito, Tenken no Soujiro, volta a descobrir a alegria e a dor que são fundamentais à existência humana, depois de tantos anos de vida desapaixonada ao serviço de Shishio Makoto.

**Alma Recuperada**

**Capítulo II**

"É hora de ires para casa, Harumi-chan. Os teus pais...estou certo que começam a ficar preocupados." disse Soujiro. As outras crianças haviam partido alguns minutos antes, deixando apenas Soujiro e a menina do laço cor-de-rosa junto à estrada.

O Sol punha-se por detrás das montanhas que se erguiam até aos céus, imponentes e imemoriais, mas desnudadas e tristes. À bela luz do poente, aparecia no horizonte o casario e o fumo cinzento que subia das chaminés em suaves rolos apontavam a existência de uma pequena vila. A pequena menina que Sou-Chan transportava aos ombros falava alegremente sobre a sua vida entre os camponeses, que todos os dias cuidavam dos campos de trigo doirados, entre os artesões cujas mãos criavam tudo a partir do nada. Falava de uma existência pacífica que Soujiro nunca havia conhecido na sua infância, nem no vazio que preenchera a sua alma naquela noite fatídica.

"_Será que tal existência seria possível se Shishio tivesse levado os seus planos avante? Teriam estes camponeses pacíficos, ou esta menina que carrego aos ombros, sobrevivido ao caos que em que Shishio desejara mergulhar este país?" _Soujiro olhou o céu vermelho que se estendia até para lá das montanhas "_Os fortes vivem, os fracos morrem. Foi esta a mais importante das lições que ele me ensinou. No entanto, à medida que percorro os meus caminhos, vejo pessoas que não se poderiam defender duma espada..."_

Soujiro interrompeu a sua marcha por alguns momentos, fitando o céu, como se fosse um tapete azul coberto de sangue ainda quente, "_será que essas pessoas...será que merecem morrer, apenas porque não são...fortes?"_

_--_

"_Percebo." disse Shishio, deixando o seu corpo envolto em ligaduras descansar sobre os fardos de arroz que Soujiro havia carregado diligentemente apenas algumas horas antes._

"_Se te espancam tão violenta e constantemente, porque continuas a sorrir?". Soujiro ergueu a cabeça, que descansava sobre os seus braços doridos e sorriu._

"_Eh? C-certo...é...é estranho. Mas não foi sempre assim. Quando aqui cheguei, zangava-me e chorava quando me batiam..." baixou o seu tom de voz, enquanto as memórias invadiam a sua consciência, "mas...sempre que ficava zangado, ou sempre que chorava, chamavam-me egoísta, e ainda me espancavam mais. Se aguentar calado e sorrir, eles cansam-se e param de me espancar..." afundou de novo a face entre os seus braços, e a mágoa tomou conta da sua voz, "mesmo que me doa...e sinta o medo tomar conta de mim...Se continuar a sorrir..."_

_Houve um momento de silêncio entre os dois. Shishio observava curiosamente o jovem rapaz, e lembrava-se da noite em que o conhecera. Face à morte, Soujiro sorria, apenas, como se feliz pela sua chegada através da lâmina fina e reluzente ao luar._

"_Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer." disse, reerguendo o seu rosto para enfrentar o olhar de Shishio, "mesmo sendo um dos irmãos, não sou membro desta família, por isso..."_

"_Errado." disse por fim Shishio, "não tem nada a ver com o berço onde nasceste. Tudo isto acontece porque és fraco."_

_As palavras de Shishio penetravam a pele do jovem como se fossem finas agulhas. "No fim, apenas os fortes sobrevivem. Se fores forte, vives, se fores fraco, morres. É esta a verdade do mundo."_

"_Se fores forte...vives...se fores fraco...morres..." as palavras ecoavam através da mente confusa de Soujiro. Subitamente, Shishio apresentou-lhe uma wakizashi (trad: pequena espada), "Ofereço-te isto." disse, estendendo-lhe a espada. "É o pagamento pela minha estadia."_

_--_

As palavras daquele que fora o seu mestre apresentavam-se ainda frescas no seu pensamento. Fora aquele o adágio pelo qual havia guiado a sua vida durante tantos anos. Mas olhando pelos seus próprios olhos, parecia-lhe agora uma visão distorcida da realidade.

Harumi-chan havia já mergulhado num sono sereno, embalada pelos passos e pela brisa que soprava na sua face e fazia os seus cabelos negros dançar livremente. Quando Soujiro emergiu das suas memórias, já se encontravam às portas da pequena vila, que permanecia num calmo silêncio.

Pousou a menina suavemente sobre o tapete de folhas e abanou-a com doçura. Despertada do seu sono, olhou Soujiro curiosamente. Este sorriu e sussurrou-lhe: "Chegámos". Levantando-se subitamente, correu para uma das pequenas casas que se encontravam iluminadas por uma luz amarela e suave, abrindo bruscamente a porta. Podia-se ouvir as queixas da mãe sobre o facto da menina ter chegado tão tarde, e as suas preocupações sobre os bandidos que pululavam pelos caminhos, sobretudo à noite. A menina contou que fora trazida a casa pelo seu novo amigo, e Soujiro achou que este seria o melhor momento para continuar o seu caminho, evitando incorrer nos olhares suspeitos dos pais extremosos.

"Sou-Chan! Anda!"

Soujiro olhou para trás supreendido. Contra a luz suave que vinha de dentro da casa, encontrava-se Harumi-chan, acenando alegremente na sua direcção. Pensou em desaparecer na crescente escuridão. Tinha medo de ser mal-entendido ou de ser reconhecido por alguém que conhecesse o seu passado sangrento.

Contra todas as expectativas de Soujiro, os pais estavam bastante agradecidos. Pediram-lhe que ficasse para jantar, e ao saber que este era um viajante, estenderam-lhe um convite para passar a noite fria debaixo do seu tecto. _"Uma cama quente e uma boa almofada fazem melhor ao corpo e à alma que o chão duro e frio lá fora" _disse alegremente o pai de Harumi.

"Então, quais são os motivos que te levam a vaguear, sem destino?" perguntou o pai de Harumi, levando de seguida o ochoko aos seus lábios. A refeição havia sido deliciosa, a melhor que Soujiro provara em semanas de estrada. O dinheiro que havia trazido consigo começava a escassear, e o jovem começava a ver o cerco apertar-se à sua volta. Durante os anos em que permaneceu ao serviço de Shishio, este era abundante como a àgua numa fonte.

Soujiro explicou o motivo das suas viagens através de uma desculpa que não era de todo falsa. "Um diferendo que surgiu entre mim e a filosofia do meu mestre de kenjutsu, que me levou a abandonar o dojo...". Os pais de Harumi compreenderam, e observando o desconforto que o assunto causava ao jovem, não o questionaram mais.

Apesar de trabalhar de sol a sol nos campos, a cuidar das colheitas de trigo que garantem o sustento da vila, os olhos de pai de Harumi transpareciam o cuidado e o carinho. Os olhar da mãe era doce, e os seus olhos côr-de-amendoa mostravam o amor maternal que ele nunca havia experimentado.

A mãe de Harumi despejou cuidadosamente um pouco de chá na chávena de Soujiro. O aroma era delicioso, e revelava o cuidado e a mestria com que a bebida havia sido preparada. Levou a pequena chávena aos lábios: o sabor ligeiramente mais amargo do Bancha de Outono era evidente, fazendo jus ao aroma que pairava no ar.

Soujiro bebeu o seu chá, enquanto a mãe de Harumi lhe preparou os seus aposentos. Quando fez deslizar a fusuma, cuja decoração apresentava um pequeno ribeiro de águas azuis, as suas margens pedregosas e as montanhas, meio ocultas pelo nevoeiro, encontrou um quarto limpo e deliciosamente aprazível. O shikibuton e o kakebuton encontravam-se cuidadosamente enrolados, juntamente com a makura. Tocou-lhes, sentindo a suave textura da seda a partir da qual haviam sido criados, e preparou o seu futon.

Hano-san abriu docemente a fusuma, avisando que a água do seu banho já estava pronta. Soujiro olhou-a incrédulo, não esperando tamanha hospitalidade por parte da sua anfitriã. "Depois de um duro dia de caminho, sei qual é a benesse que um banho quente pode ter no corpo e na alma do viajante cansado" disse-lhe, sorrindo e indicando-lhe o caminho até ao pequeno quarto de banho.

Dentro do quarto de banho, esperavam-no um novo kimono, limpo e dobrado, e a água quente, onde se podia sentir o aroma único de diversos sais de banho. Hano-san recolheu o kimono azul, e fechou a fusama atrás de si.

Imerso na água tépida, Soujiro deixou a sua mente vaguear pelos corredores da sua memória. Pensou se poderia merecer tantos cuidados, mesmo tendo as suas mãos tão tingidas de sangue. Certamente que Hano-san, Jimon-san e Harumi-chan não se poderiam defender do caos que Shishio desejava para o Japão. Também eles caíriam, como alimento para os mais fortes e capazes.

A simples visão dos corpos ensanguentados e vazios de vida de Hano-san, Jimon-san e Harumi-chan causou-lhe intensa repulsa. Quando imaginou que ele, ou melhor, que Tenken no Soujiro poderia ser o seu carrasco, as lágrimas afluiram livremente aos seus olhos, abrindo caminho pela sua face e percipitando-se sobre a água.

"Nunca mais..." sussurrou, "nunca mais levantarei a minha espada para roubar a vida de alguém...nunca!"

Compreendia agora, claramente, as razões que levaram Kenshin a pôr de lado a sua espada e adoptar uma Sakabatou. Compreendia também as razões que o levavam a proteger os fracos e os incapazes de se defender, erguendo a sua espada contra as intenções sanguinárias de Shishio Makoto.

--

"_Soujiro..." disse Kenshin, enquanto esperava que Soujiro remendasse a sua waraji "é certamente alguém que não teve uma vida fácil, disso estou certo."_

"_Os fracos morrem...e apenas os fortes sobrevivem. Foi isso que Soujiro disse." Kenshin manteve os seus olhos azuis sobre o jovem guerreiro "Até hoje, ninguém chorou lágrimas de afecto por ele...se ele tivesse conhecido alguém como ele naquela altura...estou certo que a sua vida teria tomado um rumo radicalmente diferente"_

_--_

Soujiro suspirou. Nunca ninguém havia chorado lágrimas de afecto por ele, e nunca ninguém o viu doutra forma sem ser como uma ferramenta útil para atingir outros fins. Mas agora...Soujiro estava a conhecer um mundo diferente, um mundo que podia ver através dos seus próprios olhos. A água não poderia lavar os seus inúmeros pecados: eram tantos e tão horríveis que não existia redenção possível. Mas no mínimo...poderia erguer a sua espada em defesa daqueles que não se poderiam insurgir contra os mais fortes.

Saiu do conforto que a água morna lhe providenciava e vestiu o Kimono que Hano-san lhe havia preparado tão carinhosamente. Dirigiu-se silenciosamente aos seus aposentos e aninhou-se no seu futon, deixando-se imediatamente cair num sono profundo.

**Fim do Capítulo 2**

**Agradecimentos**: Misau, por fazer o beta-reading deste capítulo e pelas ideias que me deu relativamente aos próximos desenvolvimentos.


	3. Fantasmas

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. These charaters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Sumário:** A redoma de cristal que protegia o delicado mundo de Soujiro estilhaça-se em mil pedaços, e aquele que fora outrora o assassino perfeito, Tenken no Soujiro, volta a descobrir a alegria e a dor que são fundamentais à existência humana, depois de tantos anos de vida desapaixonada ao serviço de Shishio Makoto.

**Alma Recuperada**

**Capítulo III**

Es_curidão. Apenas escuridão, densa e fria. _

_Subitamente a luz, proveniente de algures diante de si. A sua visão mantinha-se turva, e os poucos objectos eram indistinguíveis contra o clarão à sua frente. Gradualmente, tudo ficou mais visível, e Soujiro percebeu de imediato onde se encontrava. Encontrava-se na Mugen no Ma, a sala onde defrontara Kenshin Himura._

_Sentiu as tatami sob os seus pés, e perscutou o espaço com os seus olhos perplexos. Tudo lhe era familiar: a luz entrava pelas shoji, inundando a sala com um confortável brilho alaranjado, e as tatami verdes cobriam o chão da sala em toda a sua extensão._

"_Familiar, eh?" ouviu uma voz, que parecia uma réplica da sua. Mas ele não havia falado; estaria a enlouquecer? Varreu mais uma vez a sala com o seu olhar, ansiosamente, e atentou num indíviduo, igual a ele. As únicas diferenças residiam no seu kimono, que era azul bebé, na espada que pendia à sua cintura, que reconheceu imediatamente como a Kikuichimonji Norimune, a espada que se havia estilhaçado aquando do derradeiro confronto que a sala havia presenciado._

"_Nunca pensei que pudesses voltar a acordar...lembro-me de ouvir, por vezes, a tua voz. Trémula, e quase inaudível. Mas estiveste sempre lá, embora te tenhas esquecido da tua própria existência."_

_Tenken voltou-se para o confrontar. Os seus olhos eram o mesmo azul, só que completamente desprovidos de espírito. Eram janelas para um vazio, para um horizonte cinzento até onde a vista podia alcançar. O seu sorriso era profundamente diferente daquele que aprendera a esboçar nos últimos meses. Era o mesmo sorriso, falso e automático que aprendera a traçar no seu rosto para esconder a forma como as suas emoções fluiam dentro de si._

"_Durante dez anos, deixaste que tomasse conta de tudo...tornei-me forte, segundo as palavras de Shishio-san, e sobrevivi. Porque os mais fortes vivem, e os mais fracos não são mais do que alimento para os mais fortes."_

_Tenken encontrava-se agora face a face com Soujiro. "Tu és fraco." _

"_Não!" disse Soujiro, em desespero. As palavras soavam através da sua mente, tal como no primeiro dia em que as ouvira. Mas agora que tinha tomado contacto com uma realidade tão diferente daquela que podia observar do interior da sua cúpula de vidro, estas palavras ecoavam dolorosamente através da sua alma._

"_Foste acordado do teu sono pelas doces palavras do Battousai..." começou, ainda sorrindo "mas essas palavras não são mais do que doces mentiras, irrealizáveis...utópicas."_

_Soujiro deixou-se abater, perdendo a força sobre os joelhos que o sustentavam e caindo sobre estes. Não podia acreditar nessas palavras, nem no que perdeu ao viver sob o seu jugo. Os mais fortes vivem, os mais fracos perecem. Estas foram as palavras pelas quais viveu e roubou vidas. Tenken acocorou-se à sua frente, e disse no seu tom alegre "Irás precisar de mim...porque és fraco. E eu estarei lá, pacientemente à tua espera."_

Soujiro acordou de um salto, sentindo o seu coração bater descontroladamente, e as lágrimas corriam através da sua face. Lutou para que o pânico não se apoderasse de si, tentando racionalizar os eventos que tinham ocorrido momentos antes. Seria um sonho? ...mas parecia tão real...

Lá fora, a lua era soberana sobre as montanhas nuas, e sobre as árvores vazias de vida. Era rainha sobre a noite de Outono, e por seu decreto, imperava o silêncio.

"É diferente daquela noite..." sussurrou, sentando-se sobre o seu futon e contemplando a luz agradável que entrava através do shoji. "Não se escutam gritos de horror, nem o corte da lâmina através da carne. Nem sangue que cai em laivos sobre o chão." deixou-se cair de novo sobre os lençois, e fechou os olhos.

"Sinto que estou um passo mais próximo da verdade que busco para mim." sussurrou de novo, quebrando o silêncio pesado, mas frágil. "E nunca mais...nunca mais..." disse entre soluços, sentindo as lágrimas invadirem de novo os seus olhos, "nunca mais precisarei de ti."

**Fim do Capítulo III**

**Notas:** Tal como Kenshin possui a sua contraparte (Battousai) selada nos confins da sua alma, também Soujiro possui o Tenken. São partes indissociáveis das suas personalidades.

**Agradecimentos:** Mais uma vez, Misau-chan por ler o primeiro esboço deste capítulo . AeRiSdOnO pela review


	4. Partida

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. These charaters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Sumário:** A redoma de cristal que protegia o delicado mundo de Soujiro estilhaça-se em mil pedaços, e aquele que fora outrora o assassino perfeito, Tenken no Soujiro, volta a descobrir a alegria e a dor que são fundamentais à existência humana, depois de tantos anos de vida desapaixonada ao serviço de Shishio Makoto.

**Alma Recuperada  
Capítulo IV**

O sol nascia, timido entre as nuvens matinais, recortadas sobre o azul pálido da manhã. O orvalho pendia sobre as pétalas das flores, e a brisa fresca entoava a sua canção entre os ramos nus das árvores.

Hano-san segurava nas suas mãos experientes a corda que sustentava o pequeno balde na sua viagem ás profundezas do poço da vila . A roldana chiava, como se se queixasse dos incontáveis anos durante os quais esteve ao serviço dos aldeões, incansavelmente.

Soujiro enrolou cuidadosamente o shikibuton e o kakebuton, colocando-os juntamente com a makura ao lado do futon. Dirigiu-se até ao shoji, que emanava a luz da manhã, e abriu-o, sentindo o vento frio tocar a sua face, recebendo os primeiros raios de sol, tímidos e doirados, que escapavam entre os contornos sinuosos da montanha. Ouviu, sorrindo, as primeiras canções dos pássaros que passeavam de árvore para árvore, pousando ocasionalmente sobre o telhado das casas do outro lado da rua.

Sentiu o aroma convidativo da sopa de miso e do arroz estufado, e o seu estômago fez questão de lhe recordar a sua carência, após uma noite tão atribulada. Pousou o seu olhar sobre as árvores desnudadas e deixou a sua mente vaguear através dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Recordava-se com clareza do azul frio dos seus olhos, do seu sorriso e das suas palavras nuas e cruéis. "És fraco". As palavras continuavam a assombrar a sua mente, repetindo-se através do minuto seguinte, que de facto lhe pareceu uma hora. O ruído da fusuma a deslizar subitamente do lado oposto do quarto acordou-o das suas memórias. Voltou-se, e viu Harumi-chan, sorrindo alegremente, os seus olhos côr-de-amêndoa sorvendo cada gota do céu matinal. O seu kimono era amarelo, recordando os campos de trigo sob o sol da tarde, onde se sobrepunham belas flores de lótus azul.

Passou um mês sobre a sua chegada à casa da família Yamamoto. Todos os membros da família se haviam afeiçoado a Soujiro, à sua simpatia, aos seus olhos azuis, profundos e meigos, e ao seu sorriso sincero. Harumi-chan via-o agora como o seu irmão mais velho, e pedia-lhe todas as noites que não abandonasse a pequena vila. Mas Soujiro sentia o apelo persuasivo do caminho diante de si, e sabia que teria de o percorrer sozinho.

"O pequeno almoço está pronto, Sou-onissan!" exclamou, correndo para abraçar Soujiro. Ele sorriu, tomando-a carinhosamente nos seus braços e envolvendo-a num abraço meigo e quente. Fechou os olhos inspirou profundamente, conhecendo o impacto que as suas próximas palavras teriam na menina que segurava entre os braços.

"Harumi-chan..." começou, sentindo os seus olhos humedecer, "...foram as duas melhores semanas da minha vida.". Sentiu o abraço da pequena apertar-se à sua volta. Trazia o mesmo laço cor-de-rosa que prendia os seus cabelos na tarde em que se haviam conhecido. "Mas chegou a hora de retomar o meu caminho." disse, deixando uma lágrima rolar pela sua face, detendo-se por breves momentos na base do seu queixo, percepitando-se depois em direcção ao chão de madeira de carvalho. Harumi-chan olhou-o, a surpresa expressa nas suas feições.

"Oniichan..." disse, quando a surpresa abandonou a sua face, dando lugar à mais profunda tristeza, "...não podes ir embora...!". Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, que rapidamente rolaram livremente pela sua face, "...eu quero-te aqui, pertinho de mim, oniichan!"

"Não posso ficar, Harumi-chan." afirmou, pressionando os seus lábios um contra o outro e tentando conter as lágrimas. "Ainda tenho muitos lugares para ver, e muitas sensações para conhecer..."

"Não percebo! Disseste que eras feliz aqui...então..." deixou-se interromper pelos soluços, e olhou resolutamente nos olhos de Soujiro "...então porque vais embora?"

Soujiro permaneceu em silêncio. Harumi correu em direcção ao corredor, deixando cair o laço que prendia os seus longos cabelos castanhos, que fluturaram livremente atrás de si. Ergueu-se e caminhou até ao corredor, apanhando o lenço que Harumi-chan havia deixado para trás na sua partida desesperada. O lenço era feito da mais pura seda, e dele emanava um perfume suave. Suspirou, e fechou a porta atrás de si, dirigindo-se ao Yoritsuki. Lá, já era esperado por Hano-san que o olhou triste mas compreensivamente. Ela sabia, pelas palavras que havia trocado com Soujiro durante a última semana, que ele procurava uma verdade pela qual viver. E essa verdade não poderia ser encontrada permanecendo estático. A sua experiência indicava-lhe que o rapaz que tinha à sua frente, embora esboçasse um dos mais belos sorrisos que já havia visto, e pudesse ver as duas lagoas de azul turquesa que eram os seus olhos, de águas límpidas e calmas, sabia que por detrás de tudo isso existia um passado conturbado, embora não pudesse saber de que forma.

Hano-san colocou a mão sobre a sua face, sorrindo, tal como uma mãe. "Gostava que aqui ficasses." começou, "Apesar de ter sido apenas um mês, começamos a ver-te como se fosses parte da nossa família; Harumi-chan vê-te como o seu novo irmão mais velho, e Yasuo vê-te como se fosses o seu filho mais velho."

De facto, Harumi-chan passava uma parte significativa do seu tempo perto do seu novo irmão. Corriam os dois pelos campos, subiam ás arvores e passeavam pela vila pelo crepúsculo, quando toda a gente se havia recolhido no interior das suas casas. Yasuo, por sua vez, ensinara Soujiro a pescar junto ao pequeno rio que corria pelo vale. Soujiro conservava a pequena cana que Yasuo-san lhe havia oferecido, e sorriu ao lembrar-se do primeiro peixe que apanhou com ela.

"Queremos que voltes,." disse, por fim, "mas primeiro deves encontrar o teu próprio caminho."

Afastou-se, e abriu a fusuma, dando um passo para o exterior da pequena sala. "É o teu pequeno-almoço. Sei que este é um momento importante para ti, por isso, deixar-te-emos comer em paz." voltou a sorrir, e fechou a fusuma atrás de si.

Soujiro sentou-se sobre a pequena almofada e deu início à sua refeição. Pegou reverentemente nos hachi e levou uma pequena porção de arroz à boca. "Hano-san é uma cozinheira formidável." pensou, recordando-se dos pratos que havia experimentado durante o último mês.

Ergueu-se silenciosamente e recolheu o pequeno tabuleiro que Hano-san lhe havia preparado. Dirigiu-se à cozinha e pousou-o sobre uma bancada, chamando a atenção da mulher que começava agora a preparar o almoço.

"Soujiro-kun," disse, pousando a faca de cozinha perto dos vegetais que acabara de cortar, "Yasuo-san espera-te na tokonoma." finda a mensagem, Hano-san voltou a dedicar-se à sua tarefa, cortando cada pedaço rapida e eficientemente, como se fosse um gesto que dispensasse a sua atenção.

Soujiro percorreu o corredor que levava à tokonoma da casa. Fez deslizar a porta que e deu um passo para o seu interior. Yasuo-san esperava-o, sentado perante o pequeno altar. Sobre ele, encontravam-se um vaso, que Soujiro reconheceu como sendo oriundo de Kyoto, através dos motivos que o decoravam. Dentro dele, um dos mais belos arranjos florais que havia visto durante a sua vida. Hano-san era também Mestre de Ikebana, a julgar pela qualidade da composição, o seu ritmo e pela harmonia das cores. Ao centro, pendendo da parede, um _scroll_ onde se podia apreciar os caracteres desenhados segundo os preceitos do estilo _shousho_, o mais apreciado dos estilos de caligrafia japonesa.

Em baixo, ao lado do arranjo floral, encontravam-se, expostas sobre o suporte, duas katanas e uma wakizashi. Soujiro podia deduzir pela presença das espadas que o _scroll _havia saído das mãos de Yasuo-san. Muito frequentemente, os mestres de Kenjutsu eram também exímios mestres na arte da caligrafia japonesa. Avaliando o grau de detalhe que a pequena composição caligráfica apresentava, a forma como expressava o sentimento do seu criador, o traço, controlado e preciso, Soujiro pode concluir que Yasuo-san era de facto dotado no manejo da espada.

"Soujiro," chamou, acordando-o da sua breve reflexão sobre o pequeno espaço. "por favor, senta-te." ordenou, apontando a almofada vazia à sua frente. Soujiro sentando-se respeitosamente sobre a almofada.

"Então..." Yasuo-san começou, "...estás mesmo de partida."

"Sim." respondeu Soujiro.

"Para encontrares o teu próprio caminho?"

"Sim." Soujiro voltou a responder, reverentemente.

"Para compensares os teus crimes?" disse Yasuo, sob a forma de um sussurro

As palavras atingiram Soujiro como dardos de gelo. Como é que ele tinha descoberto? Conhecia o seu passado enquanto assassino ao serviço de Shishio Makoto?

Yasuo reparou no olhar alarmado que o jovem guerreiro lançava sobre si. Sabia que as suas afirmações haviam sido correspondidas, e sorriu.

"Nada conheço sobre o teu passado," disse Yasuo. Soujiro compreendeu, então. As espadas, a mestria caligráfica, a intensa aura que emanava do seu ser. Yasuo, também ele, era um guerreiro experiente, capaz de ler nas entrelinhas de cada gesto.

"Capitão da Quarta Esquadra da Shinsengumi, Yamamoto Yasuo."  
As palavras atingiram Soujiro de novo, como se fossem feitas de gelo. Este homem havia passado pelo caos da Revolução, no entanto as suas espadas permaneciam embainhadas. Trocara as ruas sangrentas pelos campos doirados de trigo, e a espada pela foice. "Também eu empreendi a mesma busca pela verdade, pelos caminhos tortuosos da alma manchada de sangue." Soujiro observava-o, sem desviar o olhar por um momento "E posso senti-lo...cheirar o seu aroma..."

Seguiu-se o silêncio, período durante o qual Yasuo fitou os olhos de Soujiro, como que em busca de uma resposta. Uma resposta que apenas quem derramou sangue através da sua lâmina pode dar.

Yasuo quebrou o silêncio, satisfeito com a resposta. "Mas tu não és simplesmente um monstro sedento de sangue. Vejo-o nos teus olhos: o sangue que derramaste, foi derramado em nome de um ideal."

"_Os fortes vivem, os fracos morrem. Esta é a verdade do mundo."_

"_És fraco."_

"_Posso tornar-me mais forte, Shishio-san?"_

"Finalmente, percebeste que o ideal pelo qual roubaste tantas vidas era dúbio, e embarcaste numa jornada em busca de respostas."

Soujiro suspirou, e concordou, acenando levemente com a cabeça. " Não voltarei a matar. E porque os fracos, e aqueles que não se podem defender não devem cair presa dos mais fortes, erguerei a minha espada para os proteger"

O silêncio entre os dois guerreiros voltou-se a instalar. Yasuo olhava Soujiro, mas desta vez com profundo respeito. Ele conhecia perfeitamente o inferno pelo qual o jovem estava a caminhar, pois também ele próprio já tinha trilhado o mesmo caminho.

Yasuo ergueu-se solenemente, voltando-se para o altar onde jaziam as três espadas. Pegou cuidadosamente na espada que estava colocada no suporte do meio, entre a katana e a wakizashi. Contemplou-a por breves momentos, voltando-se novamente para Soujiro, que permanecia sentado. Yasuo pediu-lhe que se erguesse, e Soujiro, intrigado pelo comportamento, obedeceu.

"Sem uma espada, serás um homem incompleto." começou, olhando Soujiro determinadamente " e um homem incompleto nunca poderá proteger ninguém. Viverás pela espada, morrerás pela espada!" Com estas palavras, estendeu a katana a Soujiro, que a tomou na sua posse, hesitantemente. Desembainhou lentamente a espada, que deslizou facilmente. Sentiu o seu equilibrio perfeito, equilíbrio que apenas encontrou na sua lendária Kikuichimonji Norimune, e a beleza da katana, que brilhava sob a pouca luz da tokonoma. Soujiro constatou surpreendido que a espada não possuia uma lâmina capaz de cortar. Olhou para Yasuo, a sua confusão expressa claramente no seu olhar.

"Um dos últimos trabalhos de Sawahara Shigetane. Uma iaito."

A lâmina recordava-o da Sakabatou de Himura-san. Esta encontrava-se no lado oposto donde se deveria situar.

"Este é o meu presente de despedida."

Sem mais uma palavra, Yasuo saiu da sala, deixando para trás Soujiro, que comtemplava a sua nova espada.

Soujiro dirigiu-se para a porta, reflectindo uma última vez sobre a sua decisão de abandonar a casa dos Yamamoto. Ali, encontrou carinho e afecto, tudo aquilo de que sempre se sentira privado. Agora que havia encontrado tudo o que lhe faltara durante a sua existência perturbada, iria partir, em busca de outras respostas, e em busca da sua redenção.

Hano-san observava-o já havia alguns momentos, e sentia a dúvida presente no espírito do jovem guerreiro. "Não hesites," disse, quase num sussurro, "o caminho é longo, mas o mesmo caminho que te leva, também te trará de volta."

Soujiro voltou-se e abraçou delicadamente Hano-san. Sabia que iria sentir saudades dos seus cuidados maternais e do seu olhar côr-de-amêndoa. Subitamente, Harumi-chan revelou-se, saindo do esconderijo que mantinha atrás da pequena bancada e abraçou-o com toda a força que o seu pequeno ser pôde reunir. As lágrimas caíam através do seu rosto, e os seus lábios tentavam articular uma despedida dolorosa, que era silenciada pelo soluçar incontrolável. Soujiro acocorou-se e abraçou-a, tentando conter as suas próprias lágrimas. Hano-san, que se encontrava ao seu lado, lutava também para conter as suas lágrimas.

Acariciou os cabelos longos de Harumi-chan e lembrou-se subitamente que guardava o laço côr-de-rosa que ela havia perdido naquela manhã. Levou a mão ao seu kimono e mostrou o laço perfumado que costumava prender os seus cabelos. Estendeu-o a Harumi-chan, que se recusou a recebê-lo. "É para ti, para que não te esqueças nunca de mim e voltes depressa!" a sua face iluminou-se e as lágrimas começavam a secar no seu rosto, sob o Sol moribundo do Outono.

"Soujiro..." disse Hano-san, estendendo-lhe um cachecol azul celeste, "em breve, o frio será menos compassivo para com os viajantes. Tem cuidado, sim...?" As suas palavras soavam iguais à preocupação que a mãe nutre pelo seu filho. Sorriu, aceitando o cachecol, que imediatamente colocou à volta do seu pescoço. Era quente e confortável, feito da mais pura lã.

Olhou para a estrada que atravessava a pequena vila e que levava até às montanhas. Apesar de díficil, o percurso através das montanhas parecia-lhe o mais razoável. "Hano-san," disse, "onde estamos, e para onde devo ir, a seguir?"

Hano-san riu levemente. "Depois das montanhas, e a meio dia de caminho através dos campos, fica a estrada para Nagoya. Depois, basta seguir os traçados de caminho de ferro até Tokyo."

"Nagoya, eh?" voiciferou, alegremente, "verei o que Nagoya tem para me oferecer!"

Pegou no seu saco e colocou-o ás costas. Hano-san havia-o preparado, aprovisionando-o de tudo o que achou que poderia ser útil ao jovem, incluindo algum dinheiro e roupas quentes.

Caminhou em direcção à estrada e voltou-se uma última vez na direcção da casa que o acolhera durante um mês. Fora apenas um mês,mas as memórias que guardava de tão curto período pareciam preencher o vazio provocado por anos de solidão. Hano-san e Harumi-chan ainda se encontravam junto à porta.

"Voltarei...um dia!" disse, sorrindo.

**Fim do Capítulo 4**

**Lista de Termos Japoneses utilizados:**

**shikibuton/kakebuton: **o equivalente aos nossos lençois e edredon.

**Futon:** o equivalente à nossa cama.

**Fusuma: **porta de correr

**Yoritsuki:** sala de jantar

**Hachi: **pauzinhos para refeições

**Tokonoma: **Alcova

**Shoji: **Paineis translucentes

**Waraji**: Sandálias

**Ikebana: **Arte Japonesa do arranjo floral

**Shousho: **O mais popular dos estilos entre os Mestres da Arte da Caligrafia Japonesa.

**Comentários: **Este capítulo lida essencialmente com os problemas que um Rurouni enfrenta, face à sua incapacidade de permanecer durante muito tempo num determinado local. Inerente a isso, vem a dor da separação que é sentida não só por Soujiro, mas por aqueles que aprenderam a amá-lo. Lida também com o profundo entendimento entre dois assassinos, que apesar de se encontrarem em facções diferentes, procuram defender o ideal pelo qual arriscariam a sua vida.

Please review! As reviews, mesmo que sejam apenas uma ou duas linhas a expressar o agrado ou a apontar os possíveis erros existentes, são sempre tomados em conta e ajudam imenso! Thank you


	5. Morte

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. These charaters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Sumário:** A redoma de cristal que protegia o delicado mundo de Soujiro estilhaça-se em mil pedaços, e aquele que fora outrora o assassino perfeito, Tenken no Soujiro, volta a descobrir a alegria e a dor que são fundamentais à existência humana, depois de tantos anos de vida desapaixonada ao serviço de Shishio Makoto.

**Alma Recuperada**

**Capítulo V**

O vento uivava através das encostas das montanhas, tal como um lamento interminável, e a neve caía ininterruptamente, cada floco caindo violentamente sobre o manto branco que cobria a montanha, silenciando e envolvendo lentamente cada traço de vida no abraço gélido da morte. Soujiro caminhava lentamente, através da densa cortina de neve que descera sobre si pouco após o nascer do sol, e que se tornara com o passar das horas numa tempestade que de fúria branca, como se a montanha tentasse esconder os seus segredos invioláveis e se revoltasse com a sua presença.

Durante o seu caminho enquanto espadachim, Soujiro enfrentou alguns dos homens mais dotados nas artes da espada, mas nada o havia preparado para um oponente mais poderoso que qualquer mestre de Kenjutsu. Combatia agora numa luta injusta contra a montanha, que sorvia lentamente, gota a gota a essência da sua vida.

Mais um passo em frente. E outro. Os movimentos eram agora dolorosos, e cada um parecia exigir de si toda a sua energia e presença de espírito, quando o seu corpo implorava-lhe que parassse de se debater e a sua mente parecia vaguear livremente pelo vazio daquele inferno branco e gelado.

"_Não devia ter ignorado o conselho de Hano-san..."_ pensou, tentando focar-se no próximo passo, _"agora, vou perecer aqui."_

Caíu sobre os seus joelhos, sentindo-os enterrarem-se sobre a camada densa de neve que cobria o caminho, que há muito perdera a forma diante dos seus olhos. Tentou erguer-se, mas as forças abandonavam as suas pernas, impedindo-o. Hano-san havia-o avisado sobre os rigores do Inverno sobre as montanhas que cercam a vila, mas Soujiro desejava partir rapidamente, esperando evitar os primeiros gelos antes de alcançar Nagoya. O tempo havia-lhe sorrido durante os primeiros dias de viagem, o Sol brilhava timida mas imaculadamente diante do seu caminho, e as estrelas olhavam por si durante as jornadas nocturnas. Mas repentinamente, o céu enchera-se de nuvens negras, e os primeiros flocos cairam sobre a sua pele.

Conseguiu erguer-se sobre os seus joelhos e caminhou alguns passos, logo tropeçando e caindo com a face sobre a neve fria e desconfortável.

"_Morrerei aqui. O meu corpo...não consigo movimentá-lo..."_, pensou, estendendo a mão e tentando reerguer-se, sem sucesso. _"...já não o sinto."_

Inspirou a custo, sentindo os seus pulmões encherem-se do ar geladoEra doloroso respirar, e a dor ondulava através do seu tórax. As suas lágrimas solidificavam à saída dos olhos, e o seu corpo insensibilizara-se para além do frio ou da dor. Lentamente, fechou os olhos e sentiu-se envolver por um sono acolhedor.

"_Vais morrer aqui?" _

"_Shishio-san rir-se-ia desta triste figura."_

Ouviu a voz, que lhe chegava sob a forma de um sussurro aos ouvidos, por entre os uivos do vento. Abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça, num último esforço que ameaçava roubar-lhe toda a energia. Perante si encontrava-se Tenken no Soujiro, que se acocorara à sua frente, sorrindo.

"_Vais mesmo morrer aqui?"_ repetiu. A sua voz era agora mais clara.

"_Não consigo continuar...não..." _o seu torax protestou ante a sua tentativa de articular demasiadas palavras, e a dor, fria e aguda, voltou a ecoar pelo peito. Inspirou dolorosamente e continuou, "..._não tenho mais forças"_

"_Ridiculo." _retorquiu o espectro à sua frente, aparentemente ignorando a tempestade que o envolvia furiosamente. "_Deixaste-te derrotar pelo Battousai...e agora, pereces perante uma tempestade."_ Tenken voltou as suas costas, avançando alguns passos e virando-se de novo para enfrentar o corpo estendido na neve.

"_És fraco."_

As palavras lançaram um súbito fluxo de vida através do corpo de Soujiro. A sua voz ecoou num grito desesperado através do inferno branco que teimava em oprimi-lo, e sentiu a vida retornar aos seus braços e pernas, sob um sentimento de formigueiro seguido de dor intensa. Ergeu-se a custo e desembainhou a sua iaito, dirigindo-se lentamente na direcção de Tenken. Desferiu um golpe com a lâmina, que cortou através do ar, não encontrando qualquer resistência. Soujiro continuou a brandir desesperadamente a espada, que abria caminho através do corpo etéreo e translúcido de Tenken.

Tenken ria com gosto, ante as tentativas frustradas de Soujiro para o atingir. Soujiro voltou a cair sobre os seus joelhos, deixando a iaito enterrar-se na neve.

"_Harumi-chan..."_

"..._Hano-san..."_

"..._e Yasuo-san..."_

"_...tenho de viver. Porque..."_ o seu pensamento foi subitamente interrompido pela voz de Tenken, _"...porque tens de ser forte. Mais forte que tudo, mais forte que todos!"_

"_Não!" protestou "...viverei, porque tenho pessoas que me esperam!"_

Tenken voltou a rir, virando as costas e caminhando na direcção do horizonte. _"Veremos se dirás as mesmas palavras doces quando a tempestade te oferecer o golpe final."_

Desapareceu assim, o seu vulto desvanecendo-se gradualmente através do manto branco e gélido. Soujiro reergueu-se, tropeçando a cada passo e lutando para manter o equilíbrio.

"_Quero viver..."_

Sentiu assim o seu corpo cair, naquilo que lhe pareceu uma queda interminável em direcção ao solo. Sentiu os flocos de neve frios acariciarem-lhe a face, com a promessa de uma morte suave e pacífica.

Tudo o que tinha a fazer era fechar os olhos e dormir...

...dormir...

Os olhos azuis como duas pequenas lagoas lutavam desesperadamente para manter a sua centelha de vida, e os pulmões pelo sopro gélido que mantinha a sua existência.

Respirar era cada vez mais difícil. Um desafio que Soujiro sentia que não iria superar. Lentamente, relaxou a pressão sobre o cabo da sua iaito, e as pálpebras cobriram os seus olhos, envolvendo-os numa escuridão que prometia ser eterna.

Questionava-se agora sobre a sua resolução em sobreviver. Talvez um túmulo gelado fosse o lugar ideal para uma alma manchada de sangue e pecado.

Dormir e calar eternamente a dor.

--

Harumi-chan comtemplava, angustiada, as montanhas cujos picos se tinham tornado invísiveis, para lá de um manto branco e cinzento. Conseguia ouvir o vento uivar ao atravessar cruelmente os desfiladeiros e os vales. Conhecia o seu lamento imutável, o eterno e tortuoso clamor, como se todas as almas que se tivessem perdido nos apertados trilhos, e nas profundas gargantas das montanhas reclamassem a sua vingança.

Hano-san agachou-se e abraçou Harumi, partilhando as mesmas lágrimas, a mesma preocupação e angústia.

"Ele voltará." sussurrou, num tom incerto. Hano Yamamoto conhecia demasiado bem as histórias daqueles que se aventuraram durante os rigorosos invernos através das montanhas, guardiãs ferozes daquele vale. Benevolentes no Verão, assassinas impiedosas no Inverno.

"Sou-chan..." sussurrou Harumi, deixando o vento roubar as suas palavras assim que os seus lábios as proferiram.

--

Sentia o seu coração bater fracamente, em busca de forças para sustentar o seu ritmo incansável e mover o sangue que ameaçava gelar nas suas veias. Abriu os olhos e viu a mesma fina cortina, tão bela quanto mortal. Lutava por cada doloroso sopro de vida, que tomava sofregamente dentro de si, compassadamente.

"_Não vou ser capaz de cumprir a minha promessa para com Harumi-chan...", _a lágrima escapou-se, tímida, através do canto do olho, congelando imediatamente.

"_...não vou voltar..."_

Cada memória que guardava preciosamente daquela menina, que conhecera numa tarde tão diferente, de outono e sol, deslizava agora através da sua consciência, lembrando-o de tudo o que nunca tivera, que ganhara subitamente, e que perderia agora, juntamente com o seu derradeiro suspiro.

"_Sou-chan!"_

Os seus olhos abriram-se subitamente, buscando incessantemente a fonte do som que ouvira. Podia jurar que se tratava da voz de Harumi-chan, mas isso era impossível...não naquele inferno!

Uma vaga de calor invadiu a sua espinha, restituindo leve vitalidade aos seus membros, que pensava perdidos. Levantou a sua face da neve, abrindo os olhos que haviam agora reganhado o seu azul habitual.

A vontade de viver.

Levantou-se lentamente, caminhando desengonçadamente, buscando desesperadamente a vida. Restituiu o iaito à sua bainha e principiou novamente a caminhar, em direcção ao nada que se erguia perante si, furiosa e implacavelmente.

Caminhou e tropeçou, levantou-se e voltou a abater-se durante várias horas, agarrando-se apenas ao puro e incondicional desejo de viver.

Foi então que distinguiu no horizonte imutável as formas características de uma pequena casa. Reganhando forças que o seu corpo já não possuía, partiu em direcção ao pequeno vulto.

Talvez fosse apenas uma miragem, um fruto do desespero com que buscava uma vida que lhe deslizava por entre os dedos.

Alguns minutos depois, alcançou a pequena casa e constatou que não se tratava apenas de uma, mas de várias casas agrupadas, formando um pequeno aglomerado. Distinguiu uma cerca alta, que certamente visava proteger as habitações dos ventos frios da estação.

Foi quando tentou dar um passo em direcção à pequena casa que soube que havia excedido os limites que o seu corpo lhe havia providenciado. Deixando a escuridão tomar conta da sua consciência, abateu-se sobre o peso do seu corpo, perante os danos da provação brutal que havia enfrentado.

Passaram largos minutos. Talvez horas.

Subitamente, o calor confortável.

**Fim do Capítulo V**

Este foi um capítulo que foi começado logo após a postagem da quarta parte, mas que foi também mantido _in hold_ à medida em que o centro de uma _pequena tempestade_ se abatia sobre mim, tempestade essa que também me roubou a inspiração. Como tal, este não é provavelmente um capítulo que possa competir com os outros em termos de qualidade. Não acho que a ideia de sobrevivência desesperada, o apego a tudo aquilo que não teve durante a vida (calor humano e lágrimas de carinho vertidas por si) e o _comeback_ que o apego a essas novas componentes da sua vida, esteja de facto bem retratada.

Mas essa é uma opinião que apenas vocês podem dar, imparcialmente. E a quem me lê, peço apenas uma reviewzita :) É sempre motivador, e é um meio útil de indicar as falhas de um texto/história. Cada review é tomada em conta

**Agradecimentos:** Misau-chan, for pre-reading as always


End file.
